Redemption
by Care1
Summary: How do you find Redemption?
1. Chapter 1

Redemption

How do you find Redemption?

 **The great Chris Fedak owns Deception and the Amazing Cameron Black and company. I'm just borrowing them and plan on returning them in relatively good condition.**

 **Rockland Prison visitors room two hours later:**

Cameron stood in still hoping that this was a nightmare. Jonathan didn't just knock him out, and trade clothes with him. He was central in defeating the Mystery Woman at the Archive and then she pulled the rug out from them both. Cameron was prepared to help Jonny escape, go the run and clear Jonny once and for all. Looking around, he saw that Jonny even took the piece of tape that Cam used to cover the camera.

 _Does Jonny hate me that much?_ Cameron mused as the door opened.

A guard stepped inside. "Let's go Black. Time for dinner." Not sure what to do next, Cameron just followed. He walked in front of the guard like he had seen Jonny do, hoping not to draw attention to himself. "Black, this way – what is with you? Your acting like it's your first day." Cameron played it cool. "If you only knew the truth." He mused in his head.

Cameron joined the line, grabbing a tray and fork. The inmate on the other side looked at him strangely. Cameron nodded as coldish burger and beans were dropped on his tray. _'Lovely'_ Cameron thought _'No wonder Jonny looked thinner.'_

After a most "tasty" meal, Cameron went to use the phone. "Be there."

 _"_ _Federal Bureau of Investigations, how may I direct your call."_

"Agent Kay Daniels, (he almost said his real name…) tell her Jonathan Black is calling."

 _I'm sorry, Agent Daniels is on took a couple of days leave._

Panic grew in his voice. She probably went to the archive to find me. Crap. "Is Agent Mike Alvarez there?'

 _He gone for the day – He's expected back in the office Monday morning._

"Thank you." Cameron hung up. He'd have to wait until then. He just had to hold on until Monday morning.

He turned toward the guard. "Can I schedule a call for Monday morning?" The guard scribble on the list and thus began Cameron's weekend as Jonathan Black – Day 1:

In his/Jonny's cell later that night. Cameron looked around. The red "rat" hit him the instant that Cameron stepped inside. Book mobile passed by and a book was tossed to him. A book of magic, how appropriate. Cameron opened the book. The back cover was a lot thicker than the front. He saw the corner was pulled back a bit, so he finished the job. One loose leaf page fell to the floor. He recognized the handwriting almost immediately.

 **Cameron –**

 **Too long I've stood in your shadow, Now it's my turn. I know it's not totally your fault, Dad screwed me more than you did. So that you don't think me totally heartless, I've arranged protection to keep you out of trouble. Follow what he says, and you'll be fine. Kay will get you out – much sooner than you deserve. Don't try to find me. I'll be just fine.**

 **Jonny**

Cameron couldn't believe that he was reading. Jonny had planned this, he really did hate me that much. "You Cameron?" When Cam turned his head, he saw an imposing black man in front of him. "Man, Jonny was right. You are going to need my protection. Just stick with me in the yard and you'll be just fine." Cameron slipped on Jonny's shoes and followed.

"Name's Winslow and your brother did me a solid. Now I'm paying it back. Stay around us, and keep your yap shut." Cameron nodded. He followed Winslow to the exercise yard. "Now listen to me, you stay way from the people I point out – they tried to get your brother to do things he didn't want to do. He took that guy down in the mess hall and now he's seeking revenge." Winslow pointed to the big guy with the cast on his arm. "Your brother has been able to keep his distance since. You however need to stay near me for a while. We have an understanding, he stays away from me and my protectees and I don't have him shanked." Cameron nodded his understanding. Winslow continued "The biggest rule here is don't turn your back on anyone. When the guards are moving us around, you'll be ok – other times, keep your back to the wall and your eyes moving at all times."

Cameron returned to Jonny's cell after an hour in the library, hoping to find something to occupy himself for the coming day. Finding nothing, Cameron closed his eyes letting his mind take over. He went back to the hour that Jonny punched him out. He never saw it coming, that was one of the things Jonny did best.

Cameron pushed the thoughts aside and sighed. He closed his eyes and listened to the sounds of the cell block. He heard snoring three cells down. Two cells on the other side, a new prisoner just came in this afternoon. Cameron and Wilson had watched the new prisoner as he tired not to cry. "He's not going to last very long. I'll bring him under my protection later." Cameron nodded. Now Cameron tired not to do what the newbie was doing. "One day down."


	2. Chapter 2

**Jonathan's view Friday Night:**

He had a tinge of regret for putting Cameron in his place, but he needed time to get some distance before the FBI would be on his trail. Cameron would understand with time, but it was a hard thing to live with. "Kay will get him out and Winslow will keep him safe until then." It was then that MW had sat down next to him.

He handed her the map at the bar. "Time to earn your keep, Jonathan. Help me find our treasure, then you'll get the key to your freedom if you still want it." It was that phase, 'if I still want it?' Jonathan knew that this woman needed to be taken out. "Tell me your name." He had the beginnings of a plan forming in his mind, but he knew that he had to gain her trust. He needed to keep her off balance so that when the time was right, he would drop the hammer. "Let's go abroad for a while." He suggested. "They can't reach us there no matter how much they try." They both knew that Kay and Cameron would never give up on finding the pair. "Let's get out of here."

They left the bar after only a few minutes, MW not wanting to get caught on camera. Jonny was all too ready to get the deception of his life under way. But first he leaned in to her and kissed her deeply. Catching their breath MW smiled. Jonathan was hers at last. "Take that Sebastian!" MW's plan was going swimmingly.

She motioned Jonathan over to the waiting SUV. Her team was inside, and they put a hood over his head. "Just a precaution darling, I need to keep some secrets." They travelled what seemed like an hour, Jonathan playing his part. It was then felt the needle prick. "Not too much longer and we'll be home. Sleep well my lover."

It was cold when Jonathan came to, handcuffed to a bed – stripped of his clothes. Cameron had told him that she had done that to him as well. "Oh, I thought I was going to be special or is this just for the Black Brothers." He watched as MW stoked the fire in the room. "You've got to earn my trust Jonathan. After the whole bit in the Archive, you're on a short lease.

"Now for the map." She took it and placed it on the table close to Jonathan's bed. "It's a copy?" Jonathan quizzed. MW nodded, "When I see progress, you'll have access to the real thing." She tossed a folder on the bed. "This is all of my research on the men in the photo, how much each had Alistair hide.". Jonathan's mind began to race like a hamster in a wheel. He took the file from her hands, MW lingering for just a moment to long for Jonathan's comfort. But if he had learned anything in prison – don't show discomfort.

Jonathan began to pull out and sort the research. "Its kind of hard to sort through this with my hands tied." She thought a moment then unlocked one of the hand cuffs. "Steps my dear Jonathan. I think I have everything you need – I just can't see the pattern." She let him think on that as she walked out the door.


	3. Chapter 3

**Rockland Prison Day 2:**

Saturday morning and Cam wasn't sure what to do. Winslow was working in the metal works shop and his crew was other spots. He couldn't figure out what to do. Just staying in the cell wasn't an option. He went to the common room picking out a chair next to the wall just as Winslow had instructed. Then he began the only thing he could possibly do, observe. He watched as some Hispanics gathered on around one of the tables with a deck of cards. He wished he had a deck right now. He could do some slight of hand, not unlike the time he did it for the food truck guys on the first case he started working with Kay.

He stopped himself from going there. Kay and the FBI had gotten snowed by MW and now he was paying the price. The price for playing along with their father – the price for the fame and fortune that he craved and lost. And ultimately the price of losing his brother for good. But he had to block that out and survive two more days.

He had to become Jonathan Black – don't talk to people unless necessary – keep to myself. The Hispanics' card game was starting to heat up, as Cameron's first instinct was to play peacemaker. But has he'd learned from his talk with Jonny, the only thing to do was stay on the sidelines.

It was at that time, Winslow came in and took up residence near where Cameron was. "You're taking my advice, good to see. Just keep cool and flip your coin like I've seen Jonny do." Cameron's head dropped. "I flip cards to calm down. Jonny's the only one who flips the coin. A member of my dad's show taught him that to control his anger whenever Dad was near." So, they decide to just sit back and watch the rest of their world go by. It will take everything he had to make it – tap down his instincts and stay safe.

Day 2 in the life of Jonathan Black:

Sunday came and went without much fuss. "I guess there is a truce on Sunday?" Cameron asked Winslow as they were sitting in the yard with their backs to the wall. "We keep Sunday Holy in my family. I got word from the warden. The confession I gave in my new case was thrown out. I'm getting out on Monday morning." Cameron's mind began to race with fear. "Not to worry. You're calling your FBI lady, right? Just remember what I taught you and you'll make it until she gets here."

 **Rockland Prison – Day three:**

Monday morning, Cameron woke up hoping that he would be back in the Archive, with Jonny and the rest of the team. No such luck, the big red "rat" was still staring him in the face. It was 6am – time for breakfast and laundry duty. The guard who came to open his cell said that he could make his call at noon. "Just 6 more hours, keep head down for 6 hours and then you can get out of this hell hole." Cam began what he hoped was his third and hopefully last as Jonathan Black.


	4. Chapter 4

**FBI New York field office:**

Kay walked into the office on Monday afternoon, still reeling for her conversation with Cameron. Did she really wait too long? Setting down her purse – she dropped into her chair just as the phone rang. "Agent Daniels" She heard "Rockland Correctional, Jonathan Black calling." Great another Black Brother I disappointed. Taking a deep breath, she began to speak. "Jonathan, I'm sorry." She didn't get to finish. "Kay, It's me Cameron."

Kay sat staring into space for a split second. She replayed the conversation in her mind. Nothing that was said jumped out as warning. Cameron continued. "He suckered punched me and changed our clothes. He just walked out, Kay my brother left me in here." Kay stood up. "When did it happen Cameron?"

"Friday – I can't believe he survived two years in here. I could barely survive the weekend. Kay can you get me out?' She put her head in her hands. "I'm going to talk with Deakins. We'll get the paperwork started. I'm coming to get you. Hang on until I get there."

 **Rockland phone bank:**

As He hung up the phone, Cameron felt his body slam into the wall. Never turn your back Winslow told him. "Oh crap, this is going to hurt." His (Jonathan's) attackers kicked him in the head and ribs. "This is for Perkins, Jonny boy – he said that you needed to spend some time in the infirmary." They began kicking Cameron in the chest and the back. Cameron tried to curl up in a ball, but he blacked out before it could happen. The inmates pulled Cameron down the hall, to continue the beating.

 **Rockland Prison sign in:**

Kay Daniels had a head of steam as she drove into the parking lot at the prison. She kept thinking about Cameron, having to use whatever he could to stay safe. She knew it was going to be hard for him. The guard met her at the sign in, as turned over her firearm. "Follow me Agent Daniels." Kay had expected to be taken to an interview room, instead she was going to the infirmary. "What happened to Cameron Black?" she asked in an elevated voice. The guard motioned her thru the door where the prison doctor and the warden were waiting. "Agent Daniels, when you contacted me I sent the guards to collect Mr. Black and bring him to my office."

"He was found in a little used stairwell, we're not sure what happened." Kay's focus was pulled to the bed at the end of the room. Cameron was as white as the sheet that covered him. The warden continued. "There were no cameras covering the area, but we don't believe that the attack happened there." Kay's hand stoked the top of Cameron's head. "I'm taking him to Columbia Presbyterian. I'd appreciate you gathering everything that I'll need for his doctors." She picked up the phone on the desk and dial the familiar number. "He's in bad shape. I need transport to Columbia."

The staff began gathering the needed paperwork, as Kay stood guard over her partner and friend. She had to keep her emotions in check – to get the care that Cameron needed. All she wanted to do is rip through the doors and get who ever did this to him. She knew that they would never know who it was, the sooner Kay accepted it, the sooner she could help Cam.

The paramedics arrived a moment later and looked over their patient. Turning to Kay, "Agent Daniels – we better get moving, he's going to need to see a doc quickly." After a quick conference with the jail medical staff – the medics put Cameron in a c-collar and backboard. They started an iv and quickly moved him out of the infirmary. "We'll take good care of him, Agent Daniels. Meet you at Columbia." Kay watched the ambulance pull out of the gate and gathered what else she needed to give Deakins and Mike, they would begin the search for Jonathan. She needed to stay with Cameron.

 **Columbia Presbyterian Hospital:**

The ambulance pulled into the ER bay, "31 yr. old male, beating in prison after being wrongly incarcerated. Reports are that he was kicked and stomped in the head, chest and back. Vitals are strong, we've given him 5 liters O2 by mask and started an iv." The attending and his resident took charge of Cameron's care, moving him on to the stretcher. "Let's get him – set up for head, neck and chest CT." The resident took a scissors and cut off the prison uniform to check his lower extremities.

"Dr. Henderson, I think we'll need to add a pelvic scan to that list." Dr Henderson nodded to the nurse and they got him changed out of the rest of the prison grab and into a gown. The orderlies arrived to take him up to CT as Kay arrived. "I'm looking for the patient that was brought in from Rockland Prison" the receptionist had been warned of Kay's arrival and guided her to Dr Henderson. "This is Agent Daniels – she's here about your patient."

"I need to keep his identity secret for as long as possible." Kay stated matter of factly. "Way ahead of you Agent, the administrator was down here before the patient arrived. As soon as he's done in CT, we're moving him to his usual room." It had not occurred to Kay that the Black's would have had standing agreements with most if not all the hospitals in New York. "We should have results in a few minutes." The doctor motioned her to follow him up to Radiology. "Once we get the results, we'll be able to make a plan of treatment. Can you tell me anything about what happened?"

Kay filled in what she knew about the extent of his injuries and what the prison was able to tell her. While they were speaking, the resident was watching the screens. "Dr Henderson, we've got the first set of scans." They along with the head of Radiology began to look at the injuries.

 **Later that night:**

The next time he could focus, Cameron saw warm colored walls. A young woman was taking his vitals, "Good your wake. I'll go get your doctor." It was hard to move around, Cameron feared that he was still in the prison. Then he saw Kay leaning in. "Hi Cameron, how are you feeling?" Cameron tired to sit up but the room began to spin. Kay and the nurse eased him back down. "Take it easy tiger. You've got a concussion, cracked skull along with a several broken ribs. Your right lung was punctured by the rib. It's going to take a while, but you're going to be okay."

"Have you been able find any trace of Jonathan?" Cameron asked. Kay shook her head. "What about the Mystery Woman?" Kay looked down at her hands. "She slipped the Federal Marshalls. Just has you thought – she never gave them the information she promised." Cameron closed his eyes and tried to suppress the need to say I told you so. "Kay, I took the map before I went to see Jonny. I wanted to prove to him that I was in his corner. Kay, I was going to break him out before he knocked me cold. Jonny has the map." Kay nodded. "We'll figure it Cam. Right now, you have to focus on getting better."

Mike knocked on the open door. "Are you up for some visitors?" Mike asked Cameron who nodded. Kay tried to take a step back, but Cameron grabbed her hand. They looked at each other, Cameron needing to hold on to something.


	5. Chapter 5

**Jonny's view in car:**

It wasn't until weeks later, Jonathan heard news of Cameron. The news had covered the story of the switch, and Cameron's release from the hospital. Cameras captured Cameron being wheel out with Kay standing by his side. The bruises were visible around the sunglasses and his collar. Jonathan's attitude changed as he saw his baby brother (if only by 5 minutes) in pain. The team would have to keep him safe for now. They and Kay would have keep him sane. Switching off the television, Jonathan turned to task at hand – MW and his freedom.

 **Cameron's Return to the Archive:**

Dina and Kay got Cam settled on the couch in the Archive. He looked around at what had been his sanctuary for years. His great grandfather Alistair Black had constructed what the twins had used as a playground. MW had infected it and now it changed. He had to find a way to learn to live here again. She had ripped off part of himself when Jonny turned on him. Now he needed to heal and repair – that would take time.

After a hot lunch, Kay went back to the office and Dina handed Cameron his pain pills and a bottle of water. Then she got him settled on the couch putting on the tv. "I'll be in the office Cam – call me if you need me. Gunter and Jordan are trying to fix the automaton – hopefully we be able to get our own copy of the map."

Cam laid back trying to calm his mind, it didn't seem to work. He replayed the last conversation they had before Jonny knocked him out. His tone was filled with pain and a little bit of venom. But did he really hate him enough to leave him in prison. He had to believe that Jonny was protecting him as he always had.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chicago – three weeks after the switch** :

Jonny had gone for a walk. For the past few weeks he had been working on the map and getting nowhere. "I have to clear my head." He stated walking out of the two-bedroom apartment that MW had been able to procure. Pulling up his hoodie, Jonny walked into the autumn air. He had become an expert in disguising his appearance – his father had drilled it in to him for years.

Jonathan walked along the edges of the Sunday crowds, watching and wondering what life would have been like for him, if he had stood up to his father – gained his freedom from their act and was able to live a normal life. A wife, family, watching the stars under a Midwestern sky, working at a mundane job. What a life he could have had.

Taking a bench seat by himself, Jonny began to people watch. It was then that he saw the man grab the woman by the arm. Setting off alarms in his head, Jonny quietly got up and followed the pair. It was clear to anyone watching the woman didn't want to go with the man, but true to form – no one got involved. "Well I just can't stand by." Jonathan went in to protection mode. Quietly, when the pair stopped in a seclude area, the guy began to hit the woman, "I told you I would find you no matter where you go." It only took one hit for Jonny to leap into action. The girl landed on the ground – knocked out cold. Jonny began hitting the guy with the same force that he had once done in prison. In a matter of moments, Jonny had gathered the woman in his arms and left the scene.

He knew that he only had a few hours left before MW would expect him back to continue working on the map. He had turned the corner and walked right into a woman's shelter. "Sister Mary please. This woman is going to need her help." Jonny carefully set the woman on the sofa and waited to his good friend to arrive. "It's been a long time – Jonathan. "The older nun said from behind him. "Hello Mary – how have you been?" She looked him up and down, knowing that something was wrong with her young friend. She learned long ago, that you didn't ask too many questions where the Black twins were concerned. "What have you brought me?"

They looked at the young woman in front of them. "She's in a bad relationship – saw the boyfriend knock her cold." Sister Mary knelt and looked at the blood around her nose. "I don't think that the boyfriend will be bothering her again. – but she's going to need to disappear, just in case." Mary nodded in agreement. "We'll be able to help her. Now tell me how you are – staying out of trouble?" Mary already knew the answer, but secretly loved to see the young man squirm. "Can I come and see her tomorrow before you move her on?" Mary nodded. "We'll expect you at the usual time?"

Jonny gave the nun a hug ad turned to the door. He didn't know her name – and in a way that was better. She would be a safe from the pain of his life. It would only be a matter of time and MW would find her and try to use her against him. Time to get back to work – Jonny thought.

The next morning, early Jonny arrived at the shelter. Sister Mary gave the young man a warm hug. "She's waiting in the kitchen. Her name is Jessica." He walked into the kitchen. She was sitting at the table nursing a mug of coffee. Not wanting to startle her – Jonny knocked on the door frame. A brown hair beauty smiled back at him. "You must be Jonathan, Sr Mary said that I have you to thank." She motioned for him to join her. Jonny sat down. "If there is ever anything that I can do for you – don't hesitate to ask." Jessie said.

They sat and chatted for a few minutes until Sister Mary knocked on the door. "It's time." Jonny pulled Jessica into a hug. "take care of yourself." She nodded and picked up her suitcase. He stayed in the kitchen as she disappeared out the door to a new life.

"You are a good man, Jonathan remember that." Sister Mary took his hands. "I'm not sure what is going on with you, I pray that you stay safe." She and Jonny bowed their heads. Then he hugged her and left. He had a battle to win and a life to rebuild.

 **St Louis MO – Two weeks later:**

Jonny had convinced MW that they needed to go to St Louis to check out some journals he claimed had key information that he needed for the map. It was the only thing he could think of it get to see Jessie again. He had contacted Sr Mary – had her contact Jessie. They had each bought a burner phone, so they could text and talk. Jonny needed Jessie to mail information to Cameron and this was the only way he could think of.

They decided that Jessie would attend a Cardinals Game, Jonny would be there too. MW had no interest in sports, so Jonny would be with Dekker. Now just to get a few moments alone, where he could pass off the information and get back without Dekker knowing anything was wrong.

In the bottom of fourth inning, Jonny made his move. "I need a beer, you want anything?" Dekker shook his head too involved in the game. Jonny headed toward the stands. Just as they planned it, Jessie walked into view and smiled. She was outfitted head to toe in Cardinals gear, making it easy for her to fade in the crowd.

The package hand off was easy enough and she was gone. Dekker dropped into Jonathan's view just as Jessie exited the stadium and into an uber. Jonny smiled. "who was that you were talking to?" Dekker asked as he guided Jonny to a waiting car. "She will hear about this."

Jessie chuckled as she pulled away from Busch Stadium. She turned back to see Jonathan get into a car with another man. "Be safe my friend." She settled in the uber and headed back to the airport.


	7. Chapter 7

**The Archive: Three weeks later.**

Dina had brought the mail in as Cameron was puttering around the kitchen. He stopped and looked at the letters, and then the package that he didn't recognize. Who did he know Indiana? He started to open it when Jordan bounded into the room.

"Hi boss, ABC called about the comeback special for the end of the year." Jordan droned on about the different illusions that they had been planning, each one shot down after remembering that Jonny played a key roll in each one. "Hey what about the subway car illusion? We had most of that one figured out before well…" Cameron nodded his approval. Jordan bounced out of the room, like a kid with a new toy. Cameron sat down on the couch with the package next to him. Gunter walked past going toward the workshop.

After they got the automaton working, Gunter had been quieted the past few weeks – grunts in passing to Cameron. Jonathan was the one who had brought him to the team, so it was only natural that he would be partial to Jonny. It was time that he and Cameron had a sit down. He followed him into the workshop carrying the package. "Gunter, we need to talk."

Gunter put down his tools and turned to Cameron. "I know you would do anything for Jonny just like we all would. I also know that Jonny blames me for continuing what our father began." Cameron watched the older man's eyes begin to tear up. "I want you to continue to support Jonny. He needs someone in his corner." Gunter asked him a question – "Are you not in Jonny's corner?" Cam shook his head. "I need more time. I'll get back there – he is my brother. But we need to find him – get him away from MW."

Gunter nodded, giving Cameron a bear hug. "Let's get back to work." Gunter's phone rang, he excused himself to his workshop.

Cameron was nervous about this special – this first time without Jonathan in the wings. Could he do it on his own? The doubts crept in his head over the past weeks, Kay just happened to call. "His angel of mercy." "Hi Kay, how can I help you?" He smiled. "I've got a new case, care to give it a look with me?" Over the past three weeks, Kay and Dina had kept him busy so he didn't have tome to obsess over Jonny and MW. He began to open the package as he is waiting for Kay to arrive. The handwriting on the package wasn't familiar – but when he opened the package, he recognized the contents right away. It was picture of the twins and their mother. "Jonny" Cameron whispered under his breathe. He began to read the letter

 **Cameron –**

 **I am sorry about how things went down. I'm glad that Winslow and Kay were able to keep you safe. MW did exactly what you predicted, slipped the US Marshalls. I contacted her shortly after I left Kay at the Archive. We're going to take the map and find the treasure that she thinks exists. Hopefully I can get the proof of my innocence before she figures out the map. I need you to do something for me until then. Keep looking for us, I can use that to my advantage. I know you did everything you could to get me out. I just had to be the one to finish what she started.**

 **Remember that I will always be there for you – just like when we were kids.**

 **Jonny**

Cameron sat on the couch. His brother didn't hate him, now he could breathe again. He would give Jonny anything he need to achieve his freedom. Jonny was in control now and it had to be that way. Kay would have to understand and make the FBI understand about Jonathan's plan. It was going to be the Deception of their lives.

 **Indianapolis, Indiana**

Jonny wasn't sure what drew him toward her, but he knew she was something special. Over the past few months of private texts and emails, he began to fall for her. After the close call in St Louis, they had to be much more careful. MW had taken notice of what Dekker had told her, hanging around Jonny more often. She nearly intercepted one of Jessie's emails – the one that confirmed her trip to New York.

Jonny was laying out the final steps to his plan, he would be finally free to live his life. MW would be in jail and Cameron would be back on the stage where he belonged. The burner phone in his pocket vibrated, as Jonny excused himself to the roof of the apartment building the four of them were staying. "Good evening Jessie are you ok?" Jonny quizzed. "Did you make it to New York?"

 **Downtown NYC –**

Jessie's breath caught as she heard his voice for the first time in a while. "Just got in this afternoon. I'm meeting with George in an hour and then with the FBI." She pulled out the package that would start the ball rolling.

 **Split screen** :

Jonny and Jessie said at the same time: "It's almost over." Jonny kicked around stones on the roof. "As soon as this is all over, Jessie – will you go out with me?" Jessie pushed a hair behind her ear. "You better take me somewhere special." She heard Jonny laugh.

Jonny heard the door to the roof open. "I've got to go. This is the last time we'll speak. Take care of yourself Jessie. "He heard her say. "I'll see you soon."

Jessie turned off the phone, "Please God keep him safe." She picked up her only bag and closed the door. In elevator she pressed the third floor and walked to the end of the hall. Looking behind her, she walked down the stairs to the waiting uber. Giving the driver the address, she took a deep breath.

Jessie pulled up the office building that Jonathan had put in the package with a note for his attorney. "Mr. George Wilson, suite 555." She read, "Here goes nothing."


	8. Chapter 8

**FBI Headquarters:**

Cameron arrived at Kay's office, not sure why he was there. The Deception Group didn't have any cases up. But Kay assured him there wasn't any problems. "Deakins just said that she needed to give us an update on something."

He nodded, "I hope your right, I left Dina playing referee between Gunter and Jordan. Speaking of which." Cameron picked up his cell phone and began to answer a text message. Kay grabbed her phone as Cameron began sighing. "Deakins is ready for us." Kay guided him down the hall as he kept his eyes on his screen. Not paying attention, Cameron ran right into Kay's back. "What's the deal Kay?"

She stepped aside to allow Cameron to walk into the conference room. "Mr. Black have a seat. I think you know most of our guests." Cameron scanned the room, he saw Jonathan's lawyer, the district attorney who convicted him. "Oh God, this can't be good." He took a seat and Kay stood behind him. There was a woman there that he didn't know.

"What's going on?" George took the lead. "This is Jessie Mathews, she met your brother in Chicago, where he helped her get away from an abusive boyfriend. She in turn has been helping him passing messages." Cameron looked at her. "You sent the package to me." She smiled. "There was something in your brother's eyes that told me I had to help him. So, I followed him from city to city, waiting for him to get me this."

She slid a flash drive across the table to Cameron. He held it like a life line. The DA and George picked up the story from there. "We met with the Judge in your brother's case. Together, we reviewed what Miss Mathews brought us. In the interest of justice, your brother's verdict was set aside."

Tears began to form in Cameron's eyes, "It's over?" He questioned as he looked at Kay, tears in her eyes. "It's not quiet over. Jonny is ready to bring MW in to New York." Jessie began to lay out Jonny's plan to his brother and the FBI. "We'll need to make this big," Cameron said after a heartbeat, "And I know just the person to plan this out."

 **Deception – beginning of the end**

Dina sat in her office at the Archive, taking a deep breath she dived into the mountain of requests and offers to tell the story of the Black's, the beginnings of the show and the Disappearing boy, Jonathan's conviction and escape. She just needed to find the right person. Anderson Cooper, Brian Williams, David Mur – these were all names who could do a good job getting their story across. But Dina looked at her dream list and found the one name she could trust. She picked up the phone, "Good Morning, I'd like to speak to Robin Roberts please."


	9. Chapter 9

******Two months later:**

Jonathan watched as Cameron set out their childhood for the world to see. He had understood Jonny's message perfectly. MW scoffed as Jonathan sat with interest as Sebastian Black's need for perfection nearly destroyed their lives. Jonny leaned in to catch the codes that Cameron was sending him.

"And yet when your father died, You and your brother kept up the act. Why?" Cameron looked down at his hands. "I took over the part my father played, kept Jonathan playing my life and for that I'm sorry." Jonathan saw the sorrow in his face – he was truly sorry. "So, to the night of your show 'Deception' and the illusion that destroyed your careers. What was happening?"

"I had just talked to Jonathan in New York just before we began the final illusion. He was always giving me pep talks, but not this time. I guess that should have been a clue that something was off." Cameron and Robin had pieced together the accident and Jonathan's conviction. "It was then that I met Kay."

The story continued with the formation of the Deception Group and the cases they helped the FBI with. It was then that they got to the switch. "Talk to me about the day you and Jonathan switched places. How did it happen?" Cameron squirmed a bit in his chair. "I had gone to the prison with the intent to break my brother out of jail. The Mystery Woman that we had been chasing for over a year had made a deal with the Justice and Jonny was on his way back to prison. She was going to get away with framing my brother and sticking him in jail for a decade. I knew that she wasn't going to give them what she promised, so I wanted to get Jonny out to find her."

"Robin, I don't blame my brother for what he did. I hurt him the same way our father did. He was in jail and thought that I had abandoned him. He did the only thing that he could." The anchor had nodded her understanding – then she pivoted to the new comeback special. Jonathan had heard enough, shutting off the tv. He sat quietly looking out over the night lights below. MW came in. "Darling Jonathan, Cameron told your story without your permission. He's taking advantage of you again for his benefit." Little did she know that Cameron had sent him a message throughout the program. Kay and the FBI was ready for whatever he needed. One more month and he'd be free from this new jailer.


	10. Chapter 10

**New York City, one month later:**

Jonathan and MW sped around the World, him pointing out different sites until they finally returned to New York. It was then that Jonathan broke the news – the treasure that she craved, was already gone. "You think your mother was the greatest criminal mind ever? She wasn't in the same league with my family."

He held up the flash drive that MW kept around her neck. "Lady, you've been played by the Grand Master of Deception from beyond the grave. Alistair Black cleaned the money out not long after he set it up. How do you think he build the Archive?" MW couldn't believe what she had just heard, there was no treasure. "That place has been in my family for generations. He kept the secret hidden from his son and grandson. But he knew that one day, there would be a relative worthy of what he built. Little did he know that there would be two."

Kay and Cameron walked from behind the door. Other FBI agents flooded the room taking MW into custody. The rage in her eyes grew with each passing word coming from Jonny's lips. Cameron walked up to Jonny and hugged him. "Brotherly love, Sasha, you can get around brotherly love." The agents walked her out the door and into a waiting car.

Kay turned to Jonathan. "The US attorney is going to need that back." He nodded and handed her the flash drive. Then he put his hands out to have hand cuffs placed on. Both Kay and Cameron smiled. "It's over Jonny, they set your conviction aside." Jonny looked between the two of them. "Let's take you home, someone is waiting for you at the Archive." Jonny and Cam hugged each other like they did as kids. "Jonny, I'm not going to fight it either. You're free from the show as well." Jonathan looked at his brother with surprise and thanks.

"Well I could help you out when you have problems, show you what you are doing wrong. I did promise that I would always be there for you." Cameron's eyes lit up. "You could do that, but it has to be on your terms. No more pressure from me. I promise." And that was a promise Cameron intended to keep.


	11. Chapter 11

**Redemption**

They spent the next few months after Sasha's trial working with Jordan and Gunter getting the ABC special comeback ready. Jonny and Cam argued as if the last five years had never happened. "Cameron, I can't let you do this trick. I won't be there if something goes wrong. Gunter, Jordan, Dina and the execs at ABC have all said no." Cameron went out of the room in a huff. "We'll do the trick at a later time, you know when I'm going to be there." Jonathan placed his hand on Cameron's shoulder. "I can't believe that you are not going to be with me for the show."

"We talked about it. You are the showman, I don't like the spotlight. Cameron, you need to be on your own out there. We've been working on the show for months. It's tight as it's going to be. Gunter and I have timed it to the second." Jonathan looked at Cameron "Trust me." Looking in Jonny's eyes, he saw that it was going to be fine.

 **The final illusion** :

The music was coming to a crescendo as the subway illusion was coming to a climax. Cameron stood in the tracks waiting for the cars to arrive. The horn sounds and the lights go dark as it looks like the car would kill Cameron. When they came back up, Cameron was standing there alone - smiling. It had worked just like they had planned.

The on-stage staff and Jordan helped Cameron on to the platform, the cheering grew. As the credits rolled – Cameron was taking his bows. Jonathan had a television crew filming as he watched everything from the Archive, so that the world believe that was Cameron alone – he was the Amazing Cameron Black again.

Cameron walked off the stage, surrounded by friends and fans alike. "People really do forgive." He mused as people asked for pictures and autographs. Dina gave him a towel and water bottle. "Well done Cameron! ABC executives love the early numbers. Las Vegas wants you to do a week-long stay at the Hard Rock Hotel in the fall." Cameron nodded and looked around for one person. She was standing by the dressing room door.

"You did really well tonight, Cam." Kay held him in an embrace. "Thanks, I'm glad you came. I've got something for you." He walked over to his dressing table and opened the drawer. Turning around, dropping to one knee Cam exclaimed, "Ta da" as he opened the box. "Marry me?"

Kay sat down on the chair next to him with tears in her eyes. She took a moment, composing herself. She looked at Cameron and smiled. He took the ring and placed it in her finger. He leaned in to kiss her. "I have everything that I wanted." Cam said smiling, brushing tears from Kay's cheeks. Jonny was out of jail and finally happy in his own spotlight. Dina and Mike were happy, and the boys were finally back where they belonged – on the stage.

The newly minted couple held each other for a moment longer. After Cameron cleaned up, changed into comfortable clothes – they went to the Archive for the after-show dinner. Jonathan had everything ready when the group arrived. Jessica, Jonny's fiancé, hugged Cameron has he came thru the door "It was amazing Cam. You did great!" He looked at Jonny waiting for him to tell the truth. "You did great Knuckle head."

Cameron dropped into the nearest chair. Finally, the adrenaline had worn off. Kay handed him a drink. "Dinner will be ready in 10 minutes. Hope your hungry for pasta." Jessica announced. They stood around the living room sipping drinks as Dina and Jessie brought dinner to the table. It was then that Dina noticed the ring on Kay's hand. "Is this what I think it is?" She screamed when Kay nodded. Jessica and Dina huddled around Kay as the boys gave Cameron a high five.

"I knew she was the one for you when I first met her. Congrats Cam." He hugged his brother. With his family finally together again, they sat down to enjoy what would become a new tradition, family dinners.

True to his word, Cameron allowed Jonny to step way from the show. But true to his word, Jonathan became a co-producer with Dina – trying to set up a new division of Black industries all his own.

Redemption is a sweet thing.


End file.
